<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officially Old by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655539">Officially Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Draco is Feeling Old, M/M, So Married, yeet!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't understand a word that Teddy says anymore!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Officially Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts">MarchnoGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely MarchnoGirl, because I never back down from a challenge. </p><p>Here is <em>Yeet,</em> your official Ladderofyears word of the day. Today, I am Draco. I had to look 'yeet' up, because I, too, am officially old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s finally official,” Draco said, looking sorrowfully at Harry. “I’ve become <em>old</em>. I doubt I’ll even get mentioned in the Prophet’s most fabulous wizard competition this year-”</p><p>“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Harry laughed. “You’re twenty-seven. Hardly old. Spit it out, Malfoy. What’s happened?”</p><p>“Apparently, I ‘yeeted’ Teddy’s banana milkshake out of his hands. I hadn’t the <em>foggiest</em> about what he was talking about Potter. It’s some new-fangled Hogwarts slang.”</p><p>Harry smiled. “Just means doing something quickly, love. All the kids say it. Now, are you going to give me a kiss? For such an old chap, you’re still pretty fit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>